


Hidden in the sand (Story 3#)

by xburningwirex



Series: Search for peace [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clans AU, Drama, Exile, Feral AU, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Kinda, M/M, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, bc he deserves it, but at the same time is one of, but uhhh, by apple seeds, drugged, i hate this lmao, i jus....hATe how dramatic it is, joxter is dr ug g e d, kinda suffering tho, m y f av or i t e s, or...poisoned, snufkin is feral, trans rights bc yeah, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: (AU where Snufkin lives with his father and many other Mumriks in the wild,, bunch of lore,, kind a sad,, lots of gae n drama!!!)Joxter is poisoned and it's up to Snufkin to yell at every suspect with little my until he finds the right one!(V dramatic, could b a spanish novella)
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlan | The Mymble & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Search for peace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688071
Kudos: 10





	Hidden in the sand (Story 3#)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda cringey but actually decent in some parts! :0  
> also sorry for how spaced out i write my things,,,, i have trouble reading large chunks of paragraphs :')

The crunching of leaves.

Soft footsteps echoing in the air, Snufkin stared up at the mixed orange and pink sky.

  
His chocolate eyes kept it's gaze above, unwilling to look down. It was almost Winter.

He scurried over to the abandoned Temple of the great lumikelloja.

He placed his hand on the door, dust sticking to his paw when he wiped it. He grimaced. No one had been here for a long time, not even the snowdrops. 

  
The four clans reached an covenant regarding their separate religions. The Mumrik agreed to change their place of worship to somewhere closer, they're still deciding on the name.

They did it so the tribe could help with life with the others.  
The Mumrik pushed the door open, breathing heavily after.

Usually, it would open with ease; But the shortened usage had lodged the door shut.

Snufkin stepped inside, glancing around the moss infested walls.   
Nostalgia swept him up and threw him into a river of childhood memories.  
He basked in the past times, smiling. He loved the celebrations they held there. Then, what were once happy recallings, were replaced with longing. 

  
He winced and ran his hand on the moss, pulling it down from the gray walls.

There, carved into the walls, were bundles of hieroglyphs.

Each symbol represented a sound that represented a certain thing. The smile returned once more. 

  
The feeling of the old markings made him reminisce many, many past things.

  
Snufkin thought about the dynasty, remembering that Joxter was getting closer to death than he hoped.

Snufkin had finally turned 24, finally a grown Mumrik. He missed the days of being able to run free, not even needing to think about responsibilities.  
Yet here he was, soon to be possibly wedded to Moomintroll (Moomin's idea) and being trained for being a leader.  
His stomach churned, as he swallowed thick. His worries had held him down. Snufkin was unsure of what to do. 

  
He'd have to learn to barter with the entire confederation. He had to get used to the tribe now making the leaders work with the idea of theocracy,  
which means that he'd be the one calling the snowdrops.  
He also had to compromise with other viziers over the sudden disagreement that had been happening with the Snorks and the Mymbles regarding the Snorks being the only tribe that believed in monotheism.   
The sudden sloshing of water snapped Snufkin out of his daze.

To his side was a river where they used to collect ritual water.

That fond smile reappeared as he dipped his paw into the icy clear water.

Not much further down would be a delta that lead to an exit to the temple which then lead to a much bigger river that was decorated with a cataract.

He loved watching the white of the water prance around the glimmering rocks with the other Mumriks.

But now, he supposed he'd be watching it alone.

  
A scream.

  
A sudden scream of agony rang through Moominvalley.

  
Snufkin's ears twitched in confusion.

That yell....Sounded a lot like his father.

  
_His father!?_

Snufkin's tail fluffed up in shock as he bolted straight out of the temple.

His footsteps were no longer soft echoes, they were now desperate patters, hasty and fast-paced.

Why would Joxter have screamed? Joxter had always used such a soft tone of voice and hardly yelled even when he got spooked!

  
The thought of that made Snufkin run even faster.

  
He burst into the clearing and over the bridge that lead to Moominhouse. Joxter would be there. Before he knew it, he was rapidly pounding on the door.  
When it had opened, shouts of worry flooded his hearing.

There was his father, lying on the ground.

He was unconscious on the wooden floor, tail quivering.

Standing over him was Mymble, who tried to frantically figure out what happened to her partner.

  
_Dizzy, blurry, fainting...Snufkin fell unconscious as well._

  
When he awoke, Little my had a strong grip on his shoulders as she shook him.

  
"My! Wh-what're you doing?!"

  
"Good, you're awake."

Snufkin raised a brow in confusion, "Wha..? What happened?" 

  
Suddenly, memories clicked back.

  
"My father! Is he okay!?"

  
Little My rolled her eyes, her russet tail flicking in annoyance. "He's fine, but turns out someone had poisoned something he drank. Mymble managed to get him to throw it up but he's resting now."

  
Snufkin's eyes widened in shock. Someone wanted to _kill_ his father? Sure, he would understand if it were Moominpappa who tried to kill would have way back then, but now...He was the least plausible choice.

So who else?

  
Who else had he not suspected?

  
It couldn't have been Moominmamma, she was too sweet and wouldn't have been able to find poison.  
In fact, none of the Moomins could, their gentle bodies couldn't handle touching the poison placed in Joxter's drink.

  
The Snorks?

They lived pretty far away and no Snorks were there.

And it couldn't have been his mother, she loved Joxter more than food! And Mymbles held food with the highest of honor.

And Little My wouldn't have done it, she was watched constantly by the others because of her extremely feral behavior.  
No one seemed to fit.

Did Joxter...Poison himself? No...He wouldn't have done it in front of the others.

  
"Snufkinnnn? Hellllooo? You good?"

  
Little my waved her hand in front of Snufkin's face, trying to snap his out of his spaced-out state.

Snufkin blinked and shook it head, "U-Uh...Yeah! I'm good. Just uh, processing."

  
Little My sighed, "Well, process faster because we gotta figure out who did this."

  
Snufkin huffed in response, "Yeah, I've already figured that no one that's currently in here could have done it. So it has to be out of Moominhouse."

  
"I may have an idea..." Little My murmured.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Just follow me."

  
....

Joxter looked ill.

It pained Snufkin to see him like this. His fur was matted and his eyes were glossed over and his breathing was short.

  
Little My had a blank expression, thinking. Snufkin glanced at his sister then back to his father.

  
"Sn..."

  
Snufkin gasped and turned his full attention towards Joxter.

  
"Sni...Sn.."

  
"What?! What is it?!"

  
"They...They did it.."

  
Sn..Who? Snorkmaiden? Sniff? Snufkin? 

  
Well, it couldn't be Snufkin.

But what about Snorkmaiden or Sniff?

Pfft. Sniff?

  
Snufkin would've laughed if it wouldn't have made things awkward. Sniff!? The rat?

  
Like that would ever happen.

  
Snufkin fluffed his tail up in anger.

Of course! Snorkmaiden must have done it! She knew how to sneak in and out of Moominhouse!  
Not to mention, the Snorks were arguing about the monotheism situation.  
Of course she would want to take out one of the greatest leaders! Snorkmaiden often bragged about how cool the rabbis are, along with the synagogues. The only thing she didn't like about it is that she couldn't eat certain things. Snorks could only eat things that were considered Kosher. Snorkmaiden never stopped complaining. He knew it had to be her.

_**(PAUSE!! Sorry if I didn't say something right here!! she isn't exactly jewish,, i jus took most of the aspects n characteristics for history!! I mean no offense to anybody and their religions! ^^ okay, GO! <3)** _

  
"Don't worry, dad! We'll solve this and have them exiled forever..." He promised, his tone dark.

  
Joxter didn't respond. He was fast asleep.

  
"Let's go, My." Snufkin faced his sister, who was ready to go.

  
The Mymble and the Mumrik stepped out of the room. Everyone else had retreated to their own places, thinking for ways to help Joxter. The two stepped out and closed the door.

  
"Snorkmaiden..."

  
Snufkin turned to Little My as she widened her eyes when he said Snorkmaiden's name.

  
"Snorkmaiden!? There's no way! She's too sweet!"

  
"Yeah well, did she look sweet when she was threatening to bite off one of the Mymble's faces when y'all were fighting over that religious issue?"

  
"....YES!"

  
Snufkin face-palmed, "No! No she didn't! It couldn't have been Sniff, he's too dumb."

  
"I guess you're right...But if Snorkmaiden is innocent, you gotta eat a handful of sand!"

  
"Fine!"

  
Snufkin shivered, he hated how sand felt.

  
They left as Little My held onto Snufkin's tail so she wouldn't get lost in the long grass that was taller than her when they reached Snork territory.  
As they arrived, two snorks stood at the thick, vine-ridden entrance.   
They moved their spears forward at the sight of a Mymble, glaring. The tension was strong between the Snorks and the Mymbles so it was expected.

The only thing Little My did was swish her tail and glare back. Snufkin was surprised that she didn't sneak a kitchen knife to stab any Snorks that tried to get salty with her.

  
She probably would have...If she knew by then that they were going to the Snorks.

  
"Let them in!"

  
Little My smiled at Snorkmaiden's gentle voice. She often missed it.

  
The guards lifted their spears as Snufkin and Little My were allowed in.  
Little my kept her grasp on Snufkin's tail as she squeezed a little tighter, "Watch it!" He hissed when she tightened her grip a little too much.

Little my chuckled, "Sorry-"

  
Around them were straw like houses, most of them filled with scribes that were writing on thick stacks of papyrus.

Snufkin continued walking until he reached Snorkmaiden's hut.

He lowered his head, a low growl already coming from his throat.

This woman had the nerve to just say 'let them in!' after she poisoned his father!? Shameful. 

  
He slammed open the door, Little my still right behind him.

  
"Oh! Snufkin be gentle with the door we just replaced it! And welcome! Why're you over?"

  
Snorkmaiden's words were fast-paced so Snufkin had a hard time catching up.

  
" _Snorkmaiden..._ "

  
"Uhhh...Yeah?"

  
Snufkin flicked his tail straight out of Little My's hand as he stepped up to Snorkmaiden, shoulders held in a mighty manner.  
He lashed out and grasped Snorkmaiden by her gold necklace and held her close to his face. His chocolate brown eyes flashed a sudden yellow but it quickly vanished.  
  
"Why did you poison my father?!" He shouted, drawing attention to the scene.

He felt flustered at the eyes on him but he mentally shook himself. _Focus!_

  
"P-poison!? How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I haven't left my tribe today! And they can testify. Now apologize and let me go you scoundrel!" She hissed.

  
....She hadn't left camp? 

  
Well.

  
"Oh dear! I apologize! I don't know what came over me!"

  
Snorkmaiden sighed. "It's alright..I suppose you're going through a lot, huh? Your father was poisoned? As in...Joxter?"

  
"Yeah...But now I think I know who did it." He grumbled.

  
"I sincerely apologize for your inconvenience! And...Who?"

  
"Sniff."

  
Beat. Silence. Beat. Silence.

  
"PffT-HAHAHAHA!! Sniff!?! Oh, Snufkin!! That's such a funny joke!"

  
"It's not a joke! I'm serious! If it wasn't any of the Moomins...Or the Mymbles...Or the Snorks..Or any of the Mumriks...Then...It has to be the muddlers! Or a specific muddler....Sniff."

  
Yeah, Muddlers are their real species name. Nobody really liked it, except for Muddlers. Others believed that Rat is more fitting.

  
"Yeah, I mean...Why wouldn't he? Haven't we been rude to him for these many years?" Little My popped out from behind Snufkin, "Not that I'm sayin' that he didn't deserve it, though! He's still an obnoxious rat."

  
"Right! Well, if you find out anything, let me know! I'll be glad to beat him up!" Snorkmaiden flashed a cuddly smile. Snufkin and Little My broke out in sweat, "Uhhh...Sure." They said in unison.

Little my held back onto Snufkin's tail as they left the Snorks and went on to walk to the Muddlers camp.

  
Snufkin then remembered.

  
He had sand to eat.

  
...

"This is going to be a while. We might as well set up camp and rest for the night."

  
"Okay! That's fine by me!"

Little My hopped off Snufkin's shoulders and walked over two conveniently placed logs. 

  
"Huh. Lucky placement!"

  
"No, it's just one of my old camp sites when I used to head out for the winter."

  
"Oh."

  
Snufkin slipped his paw into a hole in a log and pulled out two bowls and multiple herbs and veggies. Little My squinted her eyes in utter shock.

  
"What...What!? You just...Have that there!? Huh?"

  
"I'm a Mumrik," He smirked, "It's what we do."

  
Little My nodded, "I'm going out to get some fire wood."

  
Snufkin only nodded as he continued to pull out other sorts of things.

  
It was dark out, the sky adorned with glittering stars. Over a small tree, Little My found some wood she could use. She smiled as she picked it up, a little bit too heavy for her small body. She carried it anyways, though. Mymbles were known for their extreme strength.

  
_Rustle..._

  
"Hm?" Little My turned and glanced around her. "Snufkin?" She muttered.

  
No response.

  
_That's...Strange_ , Thought Little My.

  
She gripped the wood closer as she walked back to their temporary camp.

  
When Little My returned, Snufkin had water in a large container.

  
"I'm not even going to ask." She muttered.

  
Little My stepped over to the middle of the camp and placed the wood down and used two sticks to start a fire.

  
The flame ignited as she blew on it to give it more power. Snufkin reached behind him and pulled out a large stick like thing with strings attached to it.

  
"We're having stew."

  
Little My rolled her eyes, "As if that wasn't obvious enough! Also...How do you keep getting that stuff?!"

  
Snufkin chuckled, "I have my ways."

  
...

"Here you go!"

  
He used a wooden spoon to pour the steamy liquid into Little My's bowl first and then his after. "I could have served myself," Little My stated.

Snufkin let out another laugh, "Absolutely not! You'd burn yourself!"

  
"Why so? Is it 'cause I'm short!?"

  
"No. It's 'cause your arms are short."

  
Snufkin was going to have a bruise after the punch on the chest Little My just gave him.

  
"How's that for short arms!"

  
Snufkin was left without air, entirely because Little My just knocked it out of him.

  
"Sor r y-"

  
Little my shrugged and took a sip out of her bowl.

  
Snufkin winced, this was going to be a long night.

...

The Mymble and the Mumrik finished their stew as they put the rest of it away in a smaller container as they slipped it back inside the log along with their other supplies.

  
"Here, you Mymbles have always been sensitive to the cold and I sadly have inherited it but you can have this."

  
He passed her a golden shade blanket. She shook the dirt out. "Uhhh..Thanks? I'm just going to pretend you didn't just insult me."

  
"I insulted myself too, remember that I'm half Mymble."

  
Little My frowned, "Yeah. I know."

  
Quiet.

  
Suffocating silence.

  
Snufkin laid down, pulling his hat over his head to block any of the light from the fire.

  
Little my chose to lay down in the dirt, its not like she hadn't done it before, yet she couldn't sleep.

  
"Snufkin...?"

  
"Yes, Little My?"

"Hm, why do you not identify as a Mymble?"

  
Snufkin smiled as he pushed the hat up and slightly off his face.

  
"Well, it's kinda like the same reason why your brother that was 'born a girl' identifies as a male. I just don't belong to the Mymble label...And I'm happy that way."

  
"So...I can be a Mumrik..?"

  
"If it makes you happy."

  
"And I can be a male..?"

  
"If it makes you happy."

  
She didn't want to be either but she smiled anyways.

  
Little My suddenly felt at peace.

  
"Goodnight, Snufkin."

  
"Goodnight, Little My."

....

"Snufkin wake up! Let's go! Let's strike when he doesn't expect it!"

  
Snufkin woke up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm going..."

  
He stood up and stretched as he placed his hat on his head again, "So, why're you up so early? It's only...Sunrise." 

  
Little My groaned, "That's the point! Sniff won't expect it! He's basically a pharaoh! He's treated like a god! He won't be awake!"

Snufkin gasped and nodded, "You are absolutely right! C'mon!" He kneeled down as Little My scrambled up his back and held onto his neck as he supported her legs so she wouldn't fall.

She was really short, so it could be hard for her to walk through the outcast sandy area.

The thought of sand made him sick after Little My had him eat an entire handful. He stood and began to walk.

  
The forest was fairly quiet, the only noise that rung was the sound of crunching autumn leaves, awakening birds, and rivers running.  
After the forest should be the sandy parts of Moominvalley that hardly anybody passed.  
  
Snufkin contemplated. Why are Muddlers hated so much? Could it be their disrespectfulness? The way they boasted about dumb little things? The way they never try to contribute to society? They were a species at the bottom of an unidentified hierarchy. They were filled with rude, prideful jerks.

Yeah, that's why. That's why they're hated so much.

"Snufkin, we're at the border."

Snufkin looked up and stared down. The sudden cut between grass and sand was so clean it shocked him. "Okay, well. It's about to get hotter I suppose. There's hardly any trees to keep shade. Take my hat and put it on your head."

  
Little My nodded and took his green hat and placed it on her head. It allowed them both to be shaded from the sun. "Ok, let's go."

  
Snufkin took one step and the sand had consumed most of his paw. "Yeesh...Soft sand." Snufkin continued to walk, slowly. The sand made it hard to walk fast.

All he saw was sand, pale yellow and hot. Until large, triangular monuments came into view.

"Pyramids..." Little My whispered. "Yeah, that's where they house dead pharaohs." Snufkin responded, smiling again, "We're close. Sniff should be in a temple."

  
He continued moving, tripping sometimes but always making sure that Little My was safe upon his back. "Don't dig your claws into me!"

  
"Don't drop me then!"

  
Snufkin groaned and kept on walking, now starting to sprint.

  
Finally, a village came into view.

  
It was similar to the Snorks' but this one had no tall grass and had a river straight through it, surrounded by crops and fertile soil. Snufkin sighed in relief, the sight of water made him no longer feel suffocated by all the dryness in the sand and in the air. Ahead of the river stood the temple where Sniff stayed. 

  
Snufkin placed Little My down and held his tail out so Little My could hold on. Little My grabbed his tail and was basically dragged through the sand because she could hardly move.

Too short.

The guards at the door held out their swords in defense.

  
"Why is everyone pointing sharp objects at us...?" Little My narrowed her gaze.

  
"Quiet..I'll handle this."

  
Snufkin stood proudly, chin held high.

  
" _I am Nuuskamuikkunen, Son of Joxaren and Mymlan. Future leader of the Mumrik clan. I wish to speak to the pharaoh of the Muddlers._ " He spoke in a clear, firm voice.

  
Behind him, Little My snickered as he flicked his tail so she could be quiet.

  
The guards nodded and lowered their swords.

  
Snufkin continued to walk, Little My following shortly behind after she let go of his tail. "What was that?" Little My laughed. "I have to be formal with them, it's annoying." He growled.

The Mumrik remembered why he was there in the first place when he saw him. Sniff, sitting all high and mighty upon a golden chair. "Oh, fitzgerald!" He called, a sly smile on his brown furry face.

"...It's Snufkin."

  
"Haha, riiiiight! Snufkin! What'cha doin' here?" He crossed a leg over the other.

  
"What am I doing here-"

  
"Yeah, that's what I asked."

  
"What I think you mean is 'I'm sorry for almost killing your dad!'" Snufkin's ears lowered in fury as his tail poofed up.

"Oh, Safkin. You should really stop pointing fingers."

  
"It's Snufkin, and I'm pointing fingers because it's true."

  
"But Snufkin, I hardly know your father! So dearly sorry for what happened, by the way. Why would I want to hurt him?"

  
Snufkin thought for a moment and sighed. He was right.

Sniff was too stupid to even remember his name.

  
He was stuck. What was he going to do now? If it wasn't Snorkmaiden....And it wasn't Sniff...Then who?

  
"Sorry for yelling at you, Sniff. We'll be going now."

  
"It's alright, don't do it again. See ya later!"

  
"Later..?"

  
"I'll be stopping by to drop off my half of the trade."

  
"Oh, okay. Let's go, My." He kneeled down and felt Little My scramble up his back.

  
"Bye-bye now!"

  
Snufkin exhaled in frustration as he left.

  
Sniff smirked when he left, chuckling.

  
" _Foolish Mumrik..._ "

...

  
Snufkin and Little My were back at Moominhouse.  
Little My was sleeping in Moomin's room while Snufkin's mind raced with questions.

Joxter was getting better, he could actually eat now.

But after passing out for the second time, he forgot who poisoned him.

That made Snufkin even more upset. He wanted justice.

  
Snufkin continued to think. If it wasn't Snorkmaiden or Sniff, then who was it?

  
He stood up and paced around.

  
"I have to figure this out..."

  
_Knock knock._

  
Snufkin sighed and turned. He made his way over to the door and opened. There stood Sniff with gold silk in his hands. "Here's my part of the trade!" He smiled.

  
Snufkin frowned. "Come in."

  
Sniff nodded and came in right away, not even bothering to wipe his paws, tracking sand and dirt on the floor. Snufkin gritted his teeth and slammed the door.

  
Little My and Moomintroll ran out to greet Sniff and the Muddler placed the gold silk down. 

  
Mymble walked in and took the silk and gave Sniff a couple of cotton plants. "They make good cloth material." She smiled sweetly and left. Snufkin frowned harder. _Why do you have to be nice to him, mom,_ Snufkin rolled his eyes as he complained internally.

  
Sniff grinned and placed the cotton in a pouch he had. "So, mind if I stay here a while?"

"Ye-"

  
"No! Not at all!" Moomintroll grinned and brought Sniff over to the couch. "Want some tea?"

  
"Sure!"

  
Snufkin was going to choke him. His own partner just invited the most annoying rat to stay at the house. He couldn't believe it!

  
"I can go get the tea leaves!" Snufkin offered, wanting to get away from this situation.

  
"That's really sweet of you, Snuf. Please do!" He grinned.

  
Ugh, it really killed Snufkin when Moomintroll talked cute like that. Snufkin smiled and left to go get the leaves in the kitchen.

  
He opened up the cabinets and searched.

  
Nothing.

  
"Hm."

  
He searched in packages and nothing.

  
He searched on the table and nothing.

  
"That's really weird."

  
He bent down to look at the cabinets at the bottom and looked inside.

  
"...What's that."

  
Below the cabinets looked like a powdered substance. Along with it came a few strands of brown fur.

  
"No."

  
He swiped the powder with his finger.

  
" _No._ "

  
He brought it up to his muzzle and sniffed it.

  
Apple seeds.

  
Extremely toxic.

  
Filled with cyanide.

  
Snufkin couldn't believe it! Not to mention, right next to the grounded up apple seeds was brown fur.

Brown fur that belongs to a Muddler. A muddler with the name 'Sniff.'

  
Sniff...Really did poison his father.

  
"Hey, Snuf? Did you find the tea leaves?"

  
"...Sniff."  
"Uh, I'm Moomintroll, hon."

  
" _Sniff. Where is he._ "

  
"The living room?"  
Snufkin snatched up a half of a handful of the powder along with the fur and stomped to the living room, pushing Moomintroll aside (gently, though), "Woah!" Moomintroll staggered a little.

  
" ** _Sniff the Muddler._** "

  
Snufkin's voice was loud and aggressive.

  
He stepped up and grabbed Sniff with his free hand and brought him close to his face.

  
" _How STUPID do you think I am. Did you really think I wouldn't find out!?_ "

  
"Uhhh..Haha what?"

  
" _YOU POISONED HIM!!_ "

  
Mymble, Moominpappa, Moominmamma, and a very ill joxter walked in, concerned as to why Snufkin was yelling.

  
"You!! You did it! You did it and you tried to make me think I was insane! Well here's the evidence you _rat!_ " Snufkin held out the powdered apple seeds and brown fur.

  
" _APPLE SEEDS?! ARE YOU JOKING!?! You tried to poison my own FATHER with APPLE SEEDS!?_ "

  
Everyone except for Snufkin and Sniff gasped.

  
"Why! Why him!? Why us!?"

  
"Because when he's out of the way, I can finally be rid of you. And when you're gone, the Moomins and Mymbles will _FALL_ along with the Snorks." Sniff broke free from Snufkin's grasp and grimaced.

  
Snufkin's expression went blank.

  
Silence once more.

  
He stepped up.

  
Raised a paw.

  
**_SLAP._ **

  
Sniff brought a hand up to his cheek, which underneath his fur would be scarlet Red.

  
"Go. Go and never come back! Take your entire tribe and GO. You are no longer welcome in Moominvalley. And if you aren't gone within an hour, we will send the Snorks and Mymbles over to destroy you. _You are exiled._ " Snufkin shouted.

Sniff gasped dramatically.

"Ugh! Fine! Moominvalley was a horrid place anyways!" He backed away and left, not even bothering to take back the gold silk.

  
Snufkin sighed in relief as the others cheered.

  
"Snufkin you did it! You solved the problem!" Mymble patted her son on the back.

Joxter gave him a weak thumbs up, "I'm going back to bed."

  
"Aw, gee..It was nothin' I just wanted to get rid of the idiot who tries to mess with my family." He grinned.

  
Little My was still in shock.

  
"We...LITERALLY yelled at him straight in the face...And he MOCKED us. I'm gonna-"

  
"No, My, It's all good."

  
Little My groaned and started to leave, "I'm going back to bed too."

  
Snufkin was glad that it was over. It was sure a long two days.

  
He may just go back to the abandoned temple of the great lumikelloja. Just for a little while.  
But not alone, only with the people that mattered the most to him.

  
And they were not any of the selfish, rude Muddlers.

  
He was glad that he could finally live with his fellow clans.

  
Safe and not having to worry about having their drinks poisoned by some random rat.

  
and the thought of that, made Snufkin smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one yet!! Man,, i feel so bad for sniff ngl :(( he's still lovable but his fate was sealed when i had to pick a character as an antagonist for this one!! and if anyone's wondering,,, sniff will b fine,, prolly never heard from again tho :'( but he'll live a better life away from the clans with his own tribe anyways-
> 
> out of all of the stories i think this one by far is my favorite!! when I turned it in, I intentionally made it long bc on the friday this was assigned I got yelled at by my history teacher and I wanted VENGEANCEEEEE (jkjk, i lov her and she's like,,a friend,, sort of-) so basically it came out as 16 pages long :") w o w
> 
> also there was a bit of trans rights goin on in there,,, i'm sorry if i compared it wrong or something,, i mean no offense!!! i got inspired by my bf (he's trans-) last minute to add the mymble in bc i love him and miss him and this quarantine got me sad :( (for those who read my steven universe fanfic,,, he's the one who helped me wit my old toxic relationship and i love him sm!!! :"3) snufkin n little my say TRANS RIGHTS!! >:)))
> 
> also little my has a crush on snorkmaiden okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all!!
> 
> ....Forgive me for the next story,, it might sting!


End file.
